Finance
The government's policy on advertising All advertising is permitted. Alternatives: All advertising is prohibited. Only governmental organisation advertising is permitted. Only advertising that meets certain set standards is permitted. The banking system. All banks are privately owned. The government operates a central bank and all other banks are private. The government operates large, national banks, but small community based private banks are allowed. The government operates and owns all banks. The government's policy concerning child labor. Child labour is allowed, but with additional regulations to those of adult labourers. Child labour is allowed and it is subjected to the same regulations as adult labour. Child labour is allowed and unregulated; adult labour laws do not apply. Child labour is forbidden. Child labour is mandatory; all children must seek employment. Child labour is regulated by local governments. Closed shops are places of employment where only members of a specific union are allowed to work; union shops can hire non-members, but these have to become members after a certain time; agency shops can hire non-members, who have to pay a fee to cover the unions costs. All three are erected by union agreements. (Only valid if unions are legal) Only open shops are legal. Closed shops, union shops and agency shops are legal. Union shops and agency shops are legal, but closed shops are not. Agency shops are legal, but closed shops and union shops are not. This issue is decided by local governments. Collective bargaining Public and private sector employees have the right to collectively bargain Only Public sector employees have the right to collectively bargain No employees may engage in collective bargaining Local governments decide whether to allow collective bargaining Tax percentage of the profit made by corporations. 10 The government's policy towards the daily working hours. The government has no policy concerning daily working hours. Daily working hours are regulated by the government. The government obligates Trade Unions and Employers to negotiate the daily number of working hours. The local government regulates the daily working hours. Energy Regulation Energy is provided by private, unregulated companies but subsidies are given to those on a low income. Energy is provided by nationalised companies. Energy is provided by private companies but the prices they can charge are regulated. Energy is provided by private companies which are not subject to any special regulations. Energy provision is left to local governments. Sales tax on essential goods such as food and non-luxury clothing. Exchange Rate Regime The exchange rate of the national currency is allowed to float, and the government does not intervene at all. The exchange rate of the national currency is fixed by the government. The exchange rate of the national currency is kept within a defined band of fluctuation. The exchange rate of the national currency is allowed to float, but the government is permitted to intervene when necessary. The government's policy towards fireworks Only adults are allowed to purchase fireworks Fireworks of all sorts are illegal. Professionals may run licensed fireworks shows, small fireworks are legal to the general public. The sale of fireworks is unregulated, anyone may buy them. Local governments determine fireworks laws. Only professionals may run licensed fireworks shows, fireworks are illegal to the general public. Employer's rights in regards to firing striking workers Employers cannot fire workers who have gone on strike. Employers are free to fire workers who go on strike. Employers can fire workers who are deemed to have gone on strike without reasonable reasons. Government approval is needed before strikers can be fired. The government's policy regarding foreign investments. Foreign investors may freely invest in national companies. Foreign investors may invest in national companies, but may not get a majority share. Foreign investors need to obtain government approval for all investments in national companies. Foreign investors are not allowed to invest in national companies. Local governments regulate foreign investments. The right to gamble. Gambling is legal, but only in private homes and casinos with special licences. Gambling is illegal. Gambling is legal across the nation, no regulation what so ever. The legality of gambling is a matter of local governments. Gambling is illegal unless taking place in a licensed casino. Only small-scale gambling is allowed, involving limited amounts of money; casinos are illegal. Policy concerning industrial hemp. There are no regulations on industrial hemp. Only regulated agribusinesses may produce industrial hemp. Production of industrial hemp is illegal, sale of foreign hemp products is legal. Industrial hemp is illegal. Industrial hemp regulations are left up to local governments. Government policy on industry and subsidies to industrial operations The government does not intervene in the market nor provide any form of subsidies/relief to industries. All industry is owned and operated by the state The state owns the commanding heights of the economy and all major industries, but private ownership is allowed in the minor industries. Certain industries are owned by the state, all others are under private ownership The government acts as an investor of last resort, by nationalizing failing industries that provide vital goods or services. The government subsidizes private enterprises that face bankruptcy. Government policy towards labor unions. Trade unions may exist and worker membership is voluntary. Trade unions are illegal. Trade unions may exist and all workers must have membership in one. Sales tax on luxury goods. 10 The Government's stance on a salary cap. The government has no stance on a salary cap. The government enforces a salary cap. Labour Unions and Organizations of Employers negotiate a salary cap. There is a national maximum wage but local governments may enforce stricter salary caps. Local governments decide on salary cap laws. The nation's policy on minimum wage regulation. There shall be a minimum wage at a level that a full time worker on it can support a family of four without falling under the poverty line. There is no provision for a minimum wage. There shall be a minimum wage at a level that a single full time worker on it can adequately subsist. There shall be a minimum wage at a level considered a "living wage," well above the poverty line for a full time worker. Policy on monopolies '''Monopolies are forbidden, and are actively broken up. Monopolies are actively enforced in all sectors of the economy. Monopolies are only actively enforced in specific sectors of the economy. There is no policy on monopolies, they are unregulated. Monopolies are only forbidden in specific sectors of the economy. The government's policy concerning phone services. There are no regulations on phone service. The state regulates the rates providers can charge for phone service. The state subsidizes the phone service of low income families, and regulates the rates providers can charge for phone service. The state subsidizes the phone service of low income families but does not regulate the rates providers can charge for phone service. Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. The distribution, purchasing and possession of material depicting pornographic acts. Pornography depicting consenting adults is legal for adults. All forms of pornography are illegal. Pornography depicting consenting adults is legal for everyone. All forms of pornography are legal, but only for adults. All forms of pornography are legal for everyone. The Governments policy with respect to the production of pornography. The production of pornography is legal, but regulated. Pornography may not be produced in the nation. The production of pornography is treated as any other business. Local government establish policies on the production of pornography. Positive Discrimination The government encourages positive discrimination and enforces it for government hiring. The government sets compulsory quotas for hiring women, minorities and marginalized groups. Hiring policies are regulated by local governments. No form of positive discrimination is permitted. The government discriminates against minorities in its hiring. The government does not regulate hiring policies. The right for a person to prostitute himself or herself. Prostitution is illegal. Prostitution is legal but not recognized under government employment regulation policy. Prostitution is legal and a recognized profession. Prostitution regulation decisions are left up to local governments. There is a State monopoly on prostitution. Government law concerning the sales of recreational drugs Sales of recreational drugs within the nation are prohibited by the law. There is no policy concerning the sales of recreational drugs. The government is entirely responsible for the controlled sales of recreational drugs through operating stores and other locations. Recreational drugs sales are handled by private foundations which are heavily regulated by the government. Sales of recreational drugs is completely unregulated The matter of sales of recreational drugs is handled by local governments Secondary Strike Action Any trade union can go on a sympathy strike in support of other striking workers Only closely related trade unions can walk out on a sympathy strike in support of other striking workers Secondary strike action is illegal. Workers and unions can only go on strike for their own pay and conditions The Government's position towards the stock exchange(s). Stock exchanges are allowed but are regulated. Stock exchanges are banned. Stock exchanges are allowed and are unregulated. The Government has no position on the proliferation of stock exchanges. This is left to the local governments. The Government owns the stock exchange(s). The workers' right to strike. All workers have the right to strike.: All strikes are illegal. All workers, except public employees, have the right to strike. All workers, except certain categories of workers regarded as critical to society, have the right to strike. All workers have the right to strike but certain categories of workers regarded as critical to society have to ensure a minimal service. Trade Union Strike Ballots Trade Unions must by law hold a ballot of all members before going on strike, a majority of all members, regardless of if they vote or not must approve the strike action. Trade Unions are not required by law to hold a ballot before striking Trade Unions must by law hold a ballot of all members before going on strike, majority approval of those that vote is needed from its members. Government policy on the DWC ownership of business and industry The government does not intervene in the marketplace with regards to Democratic Workers' Councils The government requires all businesses to be run by Democratic Workers' Councils. The government requires most industries to be fully run by Democratic Workers' Councils. The government encourages the formation of Democratic Workers' Councils through subsidies and tax exemptions Democratic Workers' Councils are not permitted to run a business''